politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Federation of Scandinavia
Description of Sweden from Politics and War The Kingdom of Sweden is a nation led by King Zafrizackery on the continent of Europe. The Kingdom of Sweden's government is a Republic with very fascist social policies. Economically, The Kingdom of Sweden favors far right wing policies. The official currency of The Kingdom of Sweden is the Krona. At 177 days old, The Kingdom of Sweden is a mature nation. The Kingdom of Sweden has a population of 942,283 and a land area of 10,500 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 89.74. Links https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=8363 http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/user/1129-zafrizackery/ Nation Facts * '''Ruler: '''Zafrizackery * '''Government Type: '''Absolute monarchy * '''Climate: '''Temperate * '''Currency: '''Swedish Krona * '''Official Languages: '''English,Swedish,French,German * '''Bordering Nations: '''The Kingdom of Norway,The Republic of Finland,The Northern German Empire History of Sweden During the Second World War in the 1940s, the Germans invaded Sweden and Norway as part of their conquest of Europe.During the German occupation,Sweden was divided into two countries to minimize the threat of Swedish resistance against the Germans.Both countries where controlled by different puppet-governments until the Russians invaded Scandinavia as part of their campaign against the Germans. By 1945,Russia had controlled most of Scandinavia apart from Denmark.Scandinavia became a whole country controlled by Europe and was in the Warsaw Pact during the cold War.By the late 1980s.Scandinavia broke up into Norway,Southern Sweden and Northern Sweden. The Southern Swedish people were doing well in their economy due to it's connections with other countries and its neutrality while the Northern Swedish had a poor economy due to it's cold, snowy location. By 1989, Northern Sweden was part of the Russian Federation and maintains an active army between the border of the Fascist Southern Swedes and Communist Russians. In 1991,the leaders of The Russian Federation have given up Northern Sweden due to diplomatic and cultural reasons and the Kingdom of Sweden was united once again. June-August 1991:Sweden relinquished its neutrality for a brief moment before being neutral again August 1991:Denmark has a merger with Sweden.Copenhagen and Esbjerg founded. Geography and Terrain The Kingdom of Sweden is a country in Northern Europe on the Scandinavian Peninsula. It borders Norway to the west; Finland to the northeast; and the Baltic Sea and Gulf of Bothnia to the east and south. The Kingdom of Sweden has a long coastline on the eastern side and the Scandinavian mountain chain on the western border, a range that separates Sweden from The Kingdom of Norway. It has maritime borders with Denmark, Germany, Poland, The Russian Federation and it is also linked to Denmark (in the southwest) by the Öresund Bridge. Much of Sweden is heavily forested, with 54%2 of the country being forest and woodland, while farmland constitutes 25% of land use. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, with increasing forest coverage northward. Mountains and hills are dominant in the west. About 15% of Sweden lies north of the Arctic Circle. Diplomatic Relations Currently,The Kingdom of Sweden has been in military engagements with other countries,such as The Kingdom of Norway and The United Korean Fedration.Countries which have diplomatic relations with Sweden include Belgium,The Imperium of Goomeria,The United Korean Federation,South Korea,Foxburo The Nestingland of Krakke and The Underlying Lands. Current treaties: German-Swedish mutual treaty Military The military in Sweden is composes of 3 parts.The Royal Swedish Navy,The Swedish Air Force and The Royal Swedish Army.The army consists of 54 000 military soldiers and 1750 Stridsvagen 122 main battle tanks.The Air Force mainly consists of 126 Saab JAS 39 Gripens,Saab 340s and Saab 105s.The Navy consists of 8 Battleships,2 Aircraft Carriers,10 Cruisers and 15 Destroyers.The Kingdom of Sweden also has it's own secret spy service called the Swedish Central Intelligence Agency or SCIA for short.It currently composes of 18 spies who have been noted for many missions on nations which could plan against The Kingdom of Sweden. Economy The Kingdom of Sweden's economy mainly relies on trading manufactured goods such as steel and from it's business economy.Imports are mainly gasoline,munitions,aluminum and uranium for power and military purposes.The Kingdom of Sweden has trade agreements with The Imperium of Goomeria which includes trading steel for either money or aluminum. Wars War of coffee: UKF declared war on Sweden for bugging Ozon3 with coffee.Total losses were 36 000 soldiers,900 tanks,40 aircraft and 15 ships. Swedish-Norwegian War: The Kingdom of Sweden declared war on The Kingdom of Norway due to their leader,Erik the Red committing an act of treason against The Elysian League.Total losses are 214 infra, 50 000 soldiers,157 tanks and 48 aircraft. Swedish-Daedalusian War: The Kingdom of Sweden invaded The Federation of Daedalus for raiding purposes.Total losses are 354 infra,107 000 soldiers,332 tanks,44 aircraft and 1 ship.Category:Nations in Europe Category:Green Nations Category:Members of The Syndicate